User blog:Bobnekaro/Updated ranking of Atlantic hurricane seasons of my lifetime
Here is my updated ranking of the Atlantic hurricane seasons of my lifetime (1999-2017). *'1. 2005' - This should be no surprise. 28 named storms, 15 hurricanes, 7 major hurricanes, all of which tied or set records. 4 Category 5 hurricanes. Had several other cool occurrences, such as a hurricane that crossed over from November into December as well as a tropical storm that crossed into 2006. However, this season was very deadly and destructive, and had one major problem: a lack of strong storms in the MDR. *'2. 2017 (tentative)' - A hyperactive and legendary season that so far has featured 15 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. It has featured 10 consecutive hurricanes and over 200 ACE units after starting off with the lowest ACE for the first 5 named storms. It has featured two (possibly three) category 5 hurricanes, including the strongest Atlantic hurricane in the MDR on record. Three hurricanes, however - Harvey, Irma and Maria - were devastating and very deadly. Amazing year, after a general trend of weak storms in previous years. *'3. 2004' - A very active and destructive season with an extremely high ACE total. This season was mostly confined to two months, however: August and September. Also features a rare late-season storm that crossed into December. *'4. 2010' - A very active season with quality and quantity. The U.S. got very lucky this year, but Mexico was not as lucky. A very fun season to track with several long-tracking hurricanes in the MDR. It should have had a category 5 - but since Igor didn't have the white ring encircling the eye entirely, it remained a 155 mph category 4. *'5. 2003' - This is an underrated season in my opinion, with hyperactive ACE numbers. Features a long-tracked category 5 (Isabel) as well as two other major hurricanes. This is also a long season with activity stretching from April all the way to December. *'6. 2008' - A very interesting season, with major hurricanes in every month from July to November. Had an unusually active and strong July, as well as a rare occurrence of four named storms active at one time. However, it lacked a category 5. *'7. 1999' - Features a then-record five category 4 hurricanes, including a very rare mid-late November wrong-way hurricane in the Caribbean. However, it had a fairly low number of named storms (12) and two of the category 4 hurricanes failed just below category 5 strength. *'8. 2016' - A very interesting season, though it did have a few problems. Includes a category 5 hurricane (Matthew), as well as a very rare January hurricane and Thanksgiving Day major hurricane. It also broke the Florida hurricane drought with a category 1 hurricane named Hermine. It did have a lot of storms that struggled with exposed circulations, though, especially in September. *'9. 2011' - Very active season, with 19 named storms. However, the first 8 failed to become hurricanes, and the ACE total was somewhat low for a season with this many storms at 126. There weren't too many strong storms in this season, either, with the strongest storm being at 140 mph. This season is often mentioned as the beginning of the 2011-2015 "down period" of the Atlantic. *'10. 2001' - A somewhat active season, with 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. However, the ACE total was a little low, and there were no hurricanes in the first half of the season. There was also no hurricanes in the MDR. Regardless, it was an active season overall, with a rare early November category 4 hurricane in the Caribbean. *'11. 2012' - Featured 19 named storms and 10 hurricanes, which is very impressive - but only 2 became major hurricanes, and just barely so (Michael and Sandy). Did feature two pre-season storms, which is rare. However, this season dealt with a lot of dry air, and preceded the worst season of my lifetime. *'12. 2000' - A "boring" but fairly active season with nothing overly exciting. First named storm did not form until August, and there were no storms after October. ACE total was only slightly above average. *'13. 2007' - Featured two category 5 hurricanes - Dean and Felix. However, overall, this season was below average, and featured some very weak and short-lived storms. It did have activity both before and after the season, which was rare, and several storms that formed as subtropical. *'14. 2015' - Very decent season for a Super El Nino. Expected to be extremely quiet, but ended up only slightly below average. Features two major hurricanes, including the first MDR major hurricane in five years as well as the strongest Atlantic hurricane of non-tropical origin on record. This was also the season where I joined HHW. *'15. 2002' - Another decent El Nino season, both activity was mostly confined to one very active month - September. Lots of weird and erratic tracks in this season. *'16. 2006' - Was predicted to be very active but ultimately ended up below average, but just slightly. Not the worst season ever (it was still only slightly below normal in ACE) but it did end rather early - on October 2 - and failed somewhat after the previous record season. *'17. 2014' - Lowest named storms total of any season in my life (8), which is more commonly seen during a -AMO era. However, of the 8 named storms, 6 became hurricanes and 2 became major hurricanes. Nearly all of the storms where in one area, though: the subtropical Atlantic. *'18. 2009' - Very quiet season overall due to an El Nino, although it did have two major hurricanes and a rare November Caribbean hurricane. It also had a VERY late first named storm. *'19. 2013' - Trash. No other way to put it. 14 named storms, yet a mere 2 hurricanes and no major hurricanes. This season is the worst of my lifetime, by far. Only good part of this season is it had a subtropical storm in December but it was never classified. Category:Blog posts